


Волк-призрак Кристальной Бухты

by DarkMoska, WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты R — NC-17 [5]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: Что может быть лучше, чем отдых в курортном городке, где даже монстры все ненастоящие?





	Волк-призрак Кристальной Бухты

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, описание трупов  
> кроссовер с мультфильмом Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация, относительно которого события происходят где-то в середине 1 сезона

_Подозрительность порождает призраки.  
_

Главный въезд в город — прекрасный туристический уголок, как написано было на присланной Игону брошюре, — был перетянут желтой полицейской лентой, а на парковке у статуи какого-то человека с огромной рамкой «Добро пожаловать» расположились репортеры и местные жители, явно не боявшиеся произошедшего.

— «Поезжайте, ребята, вам необходим отдых, мы с Жанин и сами справимся»… Ну да, суперский отдых. — Гарретт почти наполовину высунулся из окна, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за спинами полицейских.

— Я думаю, это знак. То есть, отпуск и каникулы — круто вообще, но лучше с работой такое не смешивать. Плюс, там настоящие полицейские, это вообще не наше дело.

— Эдуардо, хватит ныть.

Кайли вышла из машины и громко хлопнула дверцей, привлекая внимание женщины со странным треугольником на груди.

— Добрый день, не подскажете, что здесь произошло? 

Женщина непонимающе уставилась на Кайли, удивленно приподняв брови и мягко улыбнувшись.

— Как что, дорогая? Убийство, конечно же. Бедняжка мистер Миллер — он работал в круглосуточном магазине, я у него частенько вафли покупала — его буквально разорвало на части! Не уверена даже, что асфальт успеют отмыть к фестивалю, столько крови, столько крови!

— Э…

— Ах, вы, должно быть, туристы? — Женщина вдруг улыбнулась еще шире, и глаза за модными очками радостно засветились. — Добро пожаловать в Кристальную Бухту — Самый посещаемый призраками город в Америке!

Кайли еще секунду думала, стоит ли ей говорить, что самым посещаемым призраками городом был, судя по их опыту, Нью-Йорк, но придумать ответ до конца она не успела: желтую ленту, опоясывающую периметр, чуть не разорвало капотом странного зелено-синего фургона, из которого тут же вывалились их сверстники и огромный пес. Они направились прямиком к центру скопления полицейских так уверенно, словно это была их работа. 

Роланд, решивший, что у него больше нет сил терпеть Эдуардо и Гарретта в замкнутом пространстве, подошел к Кайли. В это же время подростков и собаку чуть ли не за руки отвели обратно к фургону, где усатый мужчина со значком шерифа начал им яростно что-то выговаривать.

— Туда лучше не соваться… — Роланд сдвинул козырек кепки назад и вытер лоб от пота.

— Не волнуйтесь, ребятки, все будет в газетах уже вечером, или даже по радио уже сейчас, такие новости у нас быстро расходятся, — женщина продолжала быстро говорить, и ей, казалось, было совсем не жарко в оранжевом свитере. — Ах, я забыла представиться: Энжи Динкли, или просто миссис Динкли, но я уверена, что мы с вами еще встретимся. Обязательно заходите в мой Музей Тайн — самое интересное место о самом интересном в нашем городе! Полная коллекция монстров и привидений, а еще бесплатные сувенирные кружки и футболки всего по десять долларов. 

Роланд опасливо покосился на Кайли и слегка кивнул в сторону машины, молча предлагая поискать объездной путь в тишине и спокойствии, и спорах Эдуардо и Гарретта, но миссис Динкли уже радостно махала в сторону странного фургона.

— Велма, дорогая, подойди на секундочку! 

Отделившаяся от группы невысокая девушка чем-то неуловимо напоминала миссис Динкли: темными волосами, очками, пусть и в обычной квадратной оправе, веснушками и оранжевым свитером посреди жаркого дня. Но еще у нее было выражение лица недовольного и заскучавшего человека, явно не собирающегося знакомиться ни с какими туристами. 

— Доченька, познакомься с нашими будущими посетителями! До официального начала сезона еще несколько дней, так что эти ребята вполне могут получить у нас ВИП-тур по самым интересным достопримечательностям нашего любимого города! — С этими словами миссис Динкли весело пихнула дочь локтем, и та скорчила еще более недовольное лицо. 

— Не обращайте на маму внимание, она заскучала без работы. Я Велма, что-то типа гида, а еще мы вон с теми ребятами, — она не глядя указала на смотрящих в их сторону ребят у фургона, — что-то типа детективов. Разгадываем тайны и загадки, ловим монстров и снимаем с них маски, — все это она произнесла ровным голосом, словно рассказывала давно заученный текст, и Роланду даже захотелось поежиться, но как сделать это незаметно от внимательно смотревшей на него миссис Динкли, он не знал.

— Приятно познакомиться, Велма, и с вами тоже, миссис Динкли, но нам, пожалуй, стоит поискать объездной путь до отеля, — Кайли постаралась вежливо попрощаться, и Велма, видимо, была с ней полностью согласна. 

— За статуей есть стенд, где отмечены почти все короткие дороги и объезды, которых может и не быть, — крикнула Велма в спину Роланду и Кайли. 

Уже в машине они согласились, что Велма еще ничего так, но город, в котором заведующая музея носит на шее знак иллюминатов и радуется зверскому убийству? И подростки такие убийства… расследуют? Но тут Кайли сама себя оборвала, потому что кто они такие, чтобы осуждать — с их-то работой. 

Пока они знакомились с местными жителями, Эдуардо успел заснуть, привалившись к плечу Гарретта, за что тот явно готов был отомстить в ближайшем будущем. 

— Детский сад, — Кайли тяжело вздохнула. Теперь настойчивость Игона казалась ей подозрительной. 

Машина сдала назад и развернулась согласно взятой со стенда карте. На отель, помеченный красным крестиком, указывал нарисованный человечек, сильно похожий на встретившую их статую.

В багажнике, среди чемоданов, лежали легкие и мобильные версии их обычных пушек и несколько одноразовых ловушек.

***

По дороге они поймали местную радиостанцию, и их поприветствовала некая Энджел Динамит. Она словно говорила именно с ними, а не просто надиктовывала уже тысячу раз произнесенный текст про погоду и приближающиеся праздники. Узнать, по какой же причине перекрыли въезд, им так и не удалось, и основным источником информации все еще оставалась странноватая миссис Динкли, которой совсем не было жаль продавца из круглосуточного магазина, которого разорвало на части.

— Может, она так шутила, ну. Обычная завлекаловка для туристов — городская страшилка, — проворчал Эдуардо, проснувшийся, когда они угодили колесом в яму, и машину заметно подбросило вверх. 

Единственной радостной новостью на тот момент стало приближение отеля — уютного трехэтажного длинного здания с частной парковкой и небольшим двориком. Ключи им выдал доброжелательный администратор — от одноместного номера Кайли и от трехместного номера для парней, на чем отдельно настояла Жанин. В действительности Кристальная Бухта оказалась меньше, чем они себе представляли, и окна выходили практически на центральную улицу, которую уже начали украшать к предстоящему фестивалю. Через десяток кварталов начинался пляж, сейчас еще полупустой. Парк развлечений, рестораны, тихие улочки приморского города — но Кайли не могла выбросить из головы слова миссис Динкли. В каком нормальном месте городской музей будет называться Музеем Ужасов? И что именно они знали о привидениях?

В итоге Эдуардо покрутил пальцем у виска, а Роланд пожаловался на усталость, так что отправиться на поиски этого музея с ней согласился только Гарретт. Но искать долго и не пришлось — огромную фиолетовую вывеску пропустить было практически невозможно, хотя само здание скорее подходило для пригородного особнячка с белым заборчиком и лужайкой.

— Ты уверена? 

— Тебе есть, чем заняться? Игон мог ведь не просто так нас послать сюда.

Но Гарретт лишь пожал плечами и поехал ко входу. 

Зайдя внутрь, они попали в дом с привидениями, который по праву должен был принадлежать диснейленду: узкий коридор уходил в полутьму с едва различимыми в ней силуэтами всевозможных форм и размеров. 

— Ах, это вы, ребятки! — Кайли, засмотревшись, вздрогнула, когда раздался громкий голос миссис Динкли, появившейся из какой-то боковой двери. — Я, если честно, не ждала вас так быстро, тур еще немножечко не готов, мы только готовим новейший экспонат, но не сомневайтесь — он займет почетное место среди других потусторонних преступников Кристальной Бухты. 

— Новейший экспонат? — спросил Гаррет скучающе.

— Ну да, мы как раз вместе с мисс Кинвел из городской газеты придумываем название. Как думаете, «Кристальный Потрошитель» или «Оборотень Кристальной Бухты»? — миссис Динкли как будто бы правда ждала их ответа, но Кайли и Гарретт лишь смотрели на нее с удивленно приподнятыми бровями. — Ох, что же это я? Ребятки, проходите-ка за мной в бар. Если тур я вам не организую, так хоть заварю чай на травах, верно? К тому же, наша библиотека всегда открыта, а там тоже очень много интересного!

— Библиотека? — оживилась Кайли.

— Там можно найти материалы по всем-всем монстрам, исторические справки и подшивки журналов и газет за последние пятьдесят лет, — гордо сообщила миссис Динкли, ведя их по узкому коридорчику между выставочной комнатой и сувенирной лавкой. Туристы наверняка должны были заходить в нее после тура с другой стороны, но Кайли с Гарреттом не возражали против служебного хода. 

Библиотека была освещена приятным теплым светом, а из кухни доносился аромат чая, и миссис Динкли ожидающе улыбалась, глядя на них. На ее руках посверкивали браслеты и кольца, отражавшие золотистые пятнышки света. 

— Если не можете определиться, я принесу вам свой любимый чай, договорились? 

Кайли рассеяно кивнула, уже направившись в зал с книгами. 

Длинные проходы, образованные шкафами, петляли, словно лабиринт, и уходили вглубь. На первый взгляд, на них не было никаких отметок, и каталог если и был, то явно не в электронном виде. 

— Земля вызывает Кайли! —Гарретт помахал перед ней рукой, привлекая внимание. — Мы тебя потеряли или как? 

— Очень смешно. Давай лучше поищем что-нибудь интересное. 

Но полки с монстрами, украшенные эмблемами со странными именами, представляли собой сплошное разочарование. 

— Они же… ненастоящие. 

— Как ты смеешь не верить в Монстра-Краба? — шутливо пригрозил Гарретт. — Но если серьезно, тут Эдурдо был прав — обычная уловка для привлечения туристов. Хотя уровень психопатов в странных костюмах тут необычайно высок, и, кажется, ловит их совсем не полиция. Как знакомо…

— У них тут свои «охотники»?

— Скорее «детективы», — произнесла миссис Динкли, занося поднос с чашками. — Вы видели их сегодня — моя дочь одна из них. С одной стороны, чем бы дитя не тешилось, а с другой… они все-таки вредят бизнесу. Мэр Джонс изо всех сил старается привлечь деньги в этот город, но его же собственный сын ловит монстров и превращает их из достопримечательностей в заключенных тюрьмы штата. А преступники не платят за сувениры и шезлонги на пляже.

Но Кайли уже потеряла к монстрам всякий интерес. В чем смысл, если она пришла сюда узнать что-нибудь новое, а они оказались лишь обычными людьми со странным вкусом в одежде? Они не будут мешать работе местных «детективов», пусть себе расследуют, у них, кажется, неплохо получается. Ведь, с другой стороны, они приехали сюда отдыхать.

*** 

Спустя несколько часов Эдуардо вытащил всех на пляж.

Кристальная Бухта называлась «кристальной» не из-за чистой бирюзовой воды, как в рекламе, а из-за кристаллодобывающей промышленности, но бухтой она была отменной. Золотистый песок грел ступни и почти не застревал в коляске Гарретта. У них даже были проложены деревянные дорожки! Гарретт мысленно поблагодарил местного мэра за эти его попытки возродить туризм в крохотном городке, скрытом горами. Немногочисленные посетители пляжа спокойно купались или стояли в очереди за каким-то местным видом закусок с морепродуктами, но, обменявшись скептическими взглядами, они дружно отправились подальше от людей. Обычно за большими камнями на пляжах скрывались еще пляжи, но более уединенные, где можно было отдохнуть вдали от посторонних глаз. Проход к таким камням не был перетянут желтой лентой.

Но на чей-то труп они все-таки наткнулись. 

Они многое успели повидать за недолгое карьеру, но обычно границы между мертвыми и живыми проходили очень четко — их мертвые были полупрозрачными, мерзкими и отвратительно активными, когда дело касалось порчи имущества и жизни, а живые… Живых они старались спасать за определенную плату и по вызову. 

 

— Твою-то мать.

Если утром им не удалось увидеть, что же было скрыто полицейскими, превратившимися в живую стену, то сейчас они вполне могли представить себе эту картину: разбросанные в ярости части тела, то ли оторванные, то ли откусанные, судя по свисавшим лоскутам кожи и видневшимся раздробленным суставам, где багровая заставшая кровь пачкала белую кость. Человек был скорее похож на раскинувшуюся на дне морскую звезду, но…

— Твою, блядь, мать! 

Эдуардо стоял теперь позади остальных, опираясь на скалу, дрожа и пытаясь дышать как можно глубже.

— Зашибись в отпуск приехали. 

И тут остальные словно очнулись ото сна.

Перед ними лежал зверски убитый человек, как минимум вторая жертва появившегося в городе маньяка, вокруг не было никого, и срочно нужно было вызвать полицию, чем и решили заняться Роланд с Эдуардо. Точнее, Роланд силой утащил Эдуардо подальше, а тот не сопротивлялся и только старался не смотреть в сторону Кайли, аккуратно ступавшей так, чтобы не оставлять на песке сильно заметных следов, которые не сотрет ко времени появления шерифа ветер. 

Части тела остались, в основном, нетронутыми, их лишь отделили друг от друга и разбросали в разные стороны, не заботясь о сохранении человеческой формы. Но вот голова, особенно шея и лицо, была обглодана до неузнаваемости: от носа осталась одна зияющая дыра, вместо глаз — два красных пятна, и неизвестный убийца разгрыз позвонки. 

— Он лежит точно так же.

Кайли резко развернулась, но Гарретт не смотрел ни на нее, ни на труп. 

Слова принадлежали высокому светловолосому парню в поло с оранжевым галстуком. Без своего цветастого фургона и огромного пса он казался совершенно обычным, но нельзя было не отметить, что «детективы» на этот раз оказались на месте преступления раньше полиции.

Парень теперь тоже внимательно смотрел в ответ, нахмуренные брови выдавали напряжение. 

— Я помню вас, вы — туристы. Разговаривали с мамой Велмы, только приехали в город, значит, не успевали совершить убийство. Хотя которое из двух произошло раньше, теперь еще нужно будет определить. Или вы могли совершить убийство, а потом сделать вид, будто только что приехали в город. — Он переводил обвиняющий взгляд с Гарретта на застывшую рядом с оторванной ногой Кайли.

— Фред, прекрати пугать людей! 

Со стороны общего пляжа к ним бежала рыжеволосая девушка — еще один «детектив». Возможно, подумала Кайли, им просто повезло, и они проезжали мимо, когда увидели бледного и напуганного до смерти Эдуардо, и сложили два и два. Возможно, поджидали, пока кто-нибудь еще не найдет труп, чтобы полиция не обвиняла их еще и в этом. 

Вдалеке раздалась полицейская сирена, и Фред нервно оглянулся на дорогу, но уходить не стал, только начал вытягивать шею, стараясь разглядеть лежавшие дальше всего части тела. Через пару секунд показались еще двое людей и тот самый огромный пес, который выглядел сейчас еще более напуганным, чем Эдуардо. 

— С вашими друзьями все в порядке, шкипер усадил их у себя в «будке», — сказала Велма, поправляя очки. Она все еще казалась скучающей, даже при виде мертвого тела.

Нынешняя ситуация начинала казаться Кайли каким-то безумным сном. Может быть, она спала сейчас в машине, Роланд был за рулем, Гарретт и Эдуардо спокойно сидели сзади и смотрели какой-нибудь фильм с переносного видика, и ехали они в какой-то самый обычный город с самой обычной городской библиотекой, без историй о лживых монстрах и с самым нормальным пляжем. 

На камень приземлилась чайка и громко вскрикнула, разрушив на мгновение затянувшую Кайли мечту. 

Следом за чайкой — может, это был их маскот? — появился шериф с парочкой офицеров, выглядевших мрачнее тучи. Но гнев их был направлен совсем не на Кайли, потревожившую место преступления, а на Велму и ее друзей.

— Фред Джонс Младший! Твоя отец ведь запретил тебе приближаться к будущим достопримечательностям ближе чем двадцать метров! — шериф уже буквально рычал на переглядывающихся нервно подростков. 

— Но, Шериф Бронсон Стоун, мы ведь не знали, что здесь произошло убийство! — горячо возразил Фред, и рыжая девушка тут же согласно закивала. Фред смотрел на полицейских самым невинным взглядом, но тех это нисколько не смутило.

— Выметайтесь отсюда, детишки, пока я еще добрый. И друзей своих новых прихватите, мне еще свидетелей искать! 

— Но мы и есть свидетели. Это мы нашли тело, — решил обратить на себя внимание Гарретт. Пока их не выгнали.

Шериф, казалось, на секунду задумался и почесал подбородок. В это время двое офицеров фотографировали тело, а третий — расстилал черный мешок, и от обыденности их действий Кайли слегка начало мутить.

— Ну так бы сразу и сказали! Составим протокол здесь или в участке? И кто из вас звонил? Голоса не похожи, только если это не такие помехи на линии, — шериф рассмеялся собственной шутке. 

— Давайте не в участке, но и не здесь. Звонили наши друзья из… будки, — неуверенно закончила Кайли. Про будку сказала Велма, и там, вероятно, был телефон. 

— А, ну конечно! — Шериф хлопнул себя по лбу и поманил Кайли и Гарретта за собой, по пути пригрозив пальцем Фреду. — Чтобы я больше вас не видел!

***

Если бы им сразу сказали, что оформление заключалось в подписании какого-то договора, где они отказывались от прав на будущие товары, связанные с так называемым — по крайней мере, на столике уже лежала газета с огромным заголовком — Кристальным Потрошителем, Эдуардо бы подписался за всех сразу, отобрал у Роланда ключи, погрузил в машину чемоданы и рванул бы обратно домой. Уж спасибо, он побывал в нескольких параллельных измерениях, сражался с богами и изгонял демонов, но чтобы так… Этот город населяли психи.

Его пугало в них все: какое-то абсолютно простое отношение к зверским убийствам, бредовые повадки, приметы и чертова говорящая собака. Лизуна ему в жизни не хватало. 

Разбираться, является ли пес демоном, или в обычную собаку кто-то вселился, он лично не собирался, но Кайли казалась завороженной ненормальными людьми — и не только людьми, — которые решили угостить их сладостями с морепродуктами прямо там же, где они пятнадцать минут назад звонили в полицию, чтобы сообщить о найденном трупе.

Роланд натянул на лицо маску серьезности и стал похож на одну из ненормальных — Велму. На самого Эдуардо, изредка опуская глаза к еде, косился высоченный парень в растянутой футболке, которому, судя по всему, принадлежал говорящий пес. 

— Это не обычное убийство, — решительно произнес Фред, указывая перед собой пластиковой ложкой. — Это сделал монстр. И мы должны его поймать. 

— Фредди, может, на этот раз дадим полиции самим разобраться? — голосом разума у них в команде явно была красавица Дафни, смущенно смотревшая на вытянувшегося Фреда. 

Пес радостно уплетал огромную миску с креветками и моллюсками.

Эдуардо готов был поклясться, что чувствовал, как к его собственной голове присосался какой-то потусторонний мозгоед, посылающий ночные кошмары сознанию. 

— Так, а вы обычно ловите преступников? — вежливо прервала тишину Кайли. 

— Монстры у нас частое явление. Но еще чаще эти монстры оказываются людьми в максах. 

— Велма права. Зачастую это просто преступники, которые наряжаются в страшные костюмы с какой-то целью. Обычно исключительно корыстной. Банки грабят, конкурентов хотят обанкротить, подешевевшую землю скупают. Но это…

— Но никогда не было таких убийств? 

— Убийств вообще почти нет, понимаете? — вздохнул высоченный — Шегги. — У нас людей не убивают. Монстры грабят, пугают, здания могут порушить, но убийства? Никто таким не занимается. Боятся или понимают, что если поймают, то просто так не отделаться. 

— Тем более так жестоко, — нахмурился Фред. — Я сначала думал, что тело, ну, которое на въезде нашли, вы видели, — муляж. Качественный, но муляж, чтобы с толку сбить. Скрыть похищение.

— Но я взломала базу полиции, они специально для этого дела экспертизу провели в кратчайшие сроки. Пока еще не вся информация доступна, но это правда мистер Миллер. — Велма казалась потрясенно собственными словами, словно до сих пор не могла поверить. — Я же его с детства помнила. Никаких врагов, никаких очередей, всегда отличное обслуживание. 

— А теперь у нас два трупа за день. 

— Мы, в общем-то, мистера… Миллера и не видели. Там все полиция перекрыла, мы только сзади постояли. До сих пор не понимаю, как вы, ребята, туда прорвались.

— Да к нам уже как-то привыкли. Плюс, мой папа — мэр, — ответил Фред, будто это все объясняло. — Только у шерифа бывают какие-то обострения, хотя мы ведь им столько дел раскрыли, это несправедливо!

— Так вы заметили какие-нибудь улики? Сходства? Остались ли какие-то подозрительные следы? 

— Спортивный интерес или мой слух меня не обманывает, и вы говорите, как профессионалы? — Глаза Фреда загорелись предвкушением.

— Ну, мы тоже ведем свои расследования, — решил не вдаваться в подробности Роланд. 

— Мы не детективы, как вы, а скорее охотники, — продолжила Кайли. 

— На призраков, — Гарретт специально понизил голос, словно делился большим секретом, но ожидаемой реакции это не вызвало.

— Но призраков не бывает, — удивилась Дафни. Велма согласно кивнула и посмотрела на них, словно на детей. Фред все еще витал в своих мыслях, и только Шегги с псом испуганно смотрели на них, на мгновение позабыв о еде. 

— Да-да, призраков, приведений и других сверхъестественных существ не бывает, — уверенно, чуть ли не по слогам, произнесла Велма. — Простите, ребята, но мы судим по собственному многолетнему опыту раскрытия тайн и решения загадок. Мы ни разу не встречали настоящего монстра. 

— У вас собака говорящая под столом сидит, — не выдержал Эдуардо.

— Что? — пес оскорбленно поднял голову. — Вы считаете, что я — монстр? — он готов был заплакать от таких обвинений. Хвост начал дрожать, из глаз покатили слезы, и Шегги кинулся его успокаивать. 

— Простите его, Эдуардо придурок и не хотел никого обидеть, - Кайли ткнула его локтем. — Мы имеем в виду, что наш опыт говорит об обратном. Загробный мир существует, и населяющие его существа часто выходят в наш мир. У нас дома есть целое агентство по борьбе с привидениями. 

— И… видели ли вы подобное? Ну, такие убийства, — Фред внезапно стал серьезным. 

— Такие — нет, но сталкиваться с уродами, которые убивают ради забавы, приходилось, — Гарретт вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла. — А что? 

— Что вы знаете о ловушках?

***

Велма с Роландом объединили усилия в расшифровке данных экспертизы, из которой удалось получить информацию о содержащейся в ранах слюне, о форме челюсти и примерной длине когтей, которыми рвали кожу и мясо.

Оказывается, они имели дело с огромным волком. Кайли мысленно спросила себя, откуда миссис Динкли, симпатичная дама, которую больше интересовали мистические загадки, чем собственная дочь, могла так предсказать если не личность, то форму убийцы. Оборотень… Волк, который раскидывал части тел убитых им людей одновременно на скрытом от взглядов пляже и посреди главного въезда в город. Кайли пыталась проследить логику этого существа или человека, но безуспешно. И стоило ли? Может, это был безумец, который считал себя зверем или специально натравливал какую-нибудь собаку на случайных прохожих. Но разбросанные в странном порядке части тел, которые издалека еще можно было принять за обычного человека, вместе с обезображенным лицом только одной жертвы не давали ей покоя. 

Гарретт и Эдуардо собирали и разбирали пушки, перепроверяли работу ловушек, за чем внимательно следил Фред, словно заколдованный размеренными и отточенными действиями. 

— Мы наши следы почвы в ранах. Такую же почву можно найти в лесистых предгорьях Кристальной Бухты. Там есть пещеры, которые ведут внутрь гор. Раньше там были шахты, но они давно заброшены.

— Тогда чего мы ждем? — Эдуардо угрюмо встряхнул вновь собранной пушкой и встал с кресла. Комната у Велмы была очень уютной и светлой, и уходить из нее на поиски какой-то твари в лесу или пещере совершенно не хотелось.

— Нам сначала нужен план! — важно сказал Фред. — Пока мы будем выслеживать оборотня, нужно будет подготовить обе ловушки — мою и вашу на всякий случай. 

— Нам нужна приманка, — хитро произнесла Велма, поглядывая на пса. — Скуби, ты же должен хорошо ладить с другими собаками. 

Но пес только прижал уши к голове и жалобно заскулил, на секунду словно став самой обычной собакой. 

Внизу раздался телефонный звонок, и послышался голос вернувшейся с работы миссис Динкли. Но спустя секунду разговор прервался громким вздохом.

— Велма, мисс Кинвел пропала! 

Все в комнате резко замерли, пока в мыслях крутились одинаково ужасные варианты развития событий. 

— Нельзя терять ни минуты! — Фред схватил свою сумку с инструментами, и, казалось, если бы не Роланд, стоявший у него на пути, он бы уже выпрыгнул в окно, чтобы не тратить время на спуск по лестнице и выход через нормальную дверь. 

В итоге обе их машины въехали в лес по грунтовой дороге десять минут спустя. Фургон ехал впереди, петляя иногда между деревьями и выискивая один из входов в старые шахты.

Спустя еще две минуты они смогли разглядеть черный провал в окружении сгнивших деревянных балок.

Через минуту все они стояли у входа, вглядываясь в непроглядную темноту и вдыхая запах сырости и гнили. Из глубины послышались сиплые вздохи, усиленные эхом.

— Это оно или она? — прошептал дрожащий Шегги. 

Гаррет с опаской поглядывал на потолок пещеры, отрезавший безоблачное небо и солнце. Свет остался позади, и вперед их могли вести только верные фонарики. 

Скуби чихнул и яростно замотал головой.

— Воняет мясом, — тихо завыл он. 

И тут в нос им ударил смрад, а следом раздались хлюпающие звуки, но на этот раз не издалека, а буквально из-за поворота.

***

Чудовище полулежало к ним спиной, и пространство вокруг освещалось исходящим от нее зеленоватым ядовитым светом, дрожавшим в такт движения огромной головы, вгрызавшейся в тело под ней. Чавканье существа, смаковавшего выдранное из человеческого живота мясо, оглушало. По камням разлилась темная, еще свежая кровь, брызгами разлетавшаяся при каждом новом укусе. Когда чудовище слегка повернулось, чтобы найти еще не съеденный участок, стала видна голова молодой девушки с застывшим, полным боли мертвым взглядом. В дыре в щеке виднелись осколки сломанных зубов и белые жилы. Кожу шею изнутри разорвали сломанные острые кости. Неестественно поднятая и закинутая за голову рука продолжала дергаться при движениях чудовища.

Свет от шерсти окутывал небольшую пещерку и открывал взгляду еще несколько тел разной степени обглоданности. От кого-то остался практически только скелет с жесткими мышцами и волосами. Где-то виднелись оторванные конечности, посиневшие пальцы, расслабленно разжатые. 

Фред неосознанно начал пятиться назад, и раздался звук покатившегося камня. Чудовище замерло. 

— Так — так — так…

Но голос раздался не спереди, а сзади, со стороны выхода.

— Мисс Кинвел?.. — прошептала Дафни, пока монстр решал, оторваться ему от трапезы или продолжить есть. 

— Что такое, Мистическая корпорация? Не ожидали? Не знаете, что делать? Попали в тупик? Бедняжки… — женщина, автор статьи о новом Потрошителе, издевалась над ними, пока сам Потрошитель зло рычал, не отрывая взгляда от вывалившихся из живота жертвы потрохов. — Но мне нужны не вы… 

Кайли потянулась к ловушке, а Гаррет снял с пушки предохранитель.

— Разве вы не знаете, кто почтил нас своим присутствием? Ученики Игона Спенглера, знаменитые охотники за привидениями. Мерзкие дети, которые не знают, куда лезут! Заманивать вас оказалось так легко, и ни вас, ни этих несчастных туристов искать никто не будет! — Повинуясь крику, чудовище наконец встало и развернулось к ним мордой, явив окровавленные клыки и свисавшие из пасти куски человеческого мяса. Шерсть начала светиться еще ярче, сияя, словно огромный костер. Форма его задрожала, запульсировала, и сквозь туловище начали просвечивать стены пещеры.

— Призрак!.. — скомандовал Роланд, отточенным движением направляя пушку.

— Да что ты! — Кинвел направила на замершую ближе всего к ней Дафни пистолет. — Дернешься, и ей крышка. Выбирайте, охотники: спасение или охота! — Кинвел безумно рассмеялась. 

И спустя секунду вскрикнула от боли, когда Скуби с разъяренным рыком вцепился в держащую пистолет руку. Монстр тут же кинулся вперед, желая защитить хозяйку, но в прыжке его поймали лучи пушек, лишая сил и направляя к уже раскрывшейся ловушке. Фред схватил за плечи скулившую от боли Кинвел и вырубил ее одним движением. 

Ловушка дымилась посреди погрузившейся в темноту пещеры.

  
***

Игон угрюмо читал газету.

Жанин зло смотрела на Игона.

Кайли зеркально уткнулась во взятую в библиотеке Музея Ужасов книгу, но Эдуардо и Гарретт, удивительно для них обоих слаженно, пытались испепелить Игона взглядами сквозь бумагу. Роланд тем временем вызвался поместить призрака-волка-людоеда в контейнер. В Нью-Йорке все было тихо и спокойно, в их трехдневное отсутствие ничего необычного не произошло, порталы в другие измерения не открывались и черномагические ритуалы не проводились, по крайней мере, Жанин о них не знала. 

— О чем ты только думал? Разбираться со старыми врагами через детей? — Они еще никогда не видели Жанин в ярости. И лучше бы никогда не видели, потому что сумасшедшая женщина с пистолетом или демон по сравнению с ней были ангелочками. 

— Я не знал, что она там будет. Тем более с кровожадной тварью на поводке. Я когда-то давал лекции в местном университете, мне очень понравился городок, и фестиваль летний у них отменный.

— Игон, я серьезно! 

— Я прошу прощения, хорошо? Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло, и я все еще должен вам нормальные каникулы.

— Да к черту каникулы, Игон. Просто объясни, что, блин, твоя бывшая почти-студентка имела против тебя такого, чтобы пытаться убить нас и еще почти десяток человек? И где она научилась таким ритуалам? 

Игон тяжело вздохнул и опустил газету. 

— Я прошу прощения. Я обещал вам отдых, и я его организую — безопасный и спокойный, но… Но не сейчас. Ответы на твои, Гарретт, вопросы нам как раз и предстоит сначала узнать.

В тюрьме для призраков, занимавшей изрядную часть подвала, протяжно завыл огромный волк. В камере единственного на всю Кристальную Бухту полицейского участка бездумно смотрела перед собой оболочка человека.


End file.
